Bound
by Quickening
Summary: Quite by accident, Kagome discovers an entirely new use for the binding spell. Inuyasha isn't really complaining...


_Still revising the final chapter of Broken, but I took a short break to write this. A brand-spanking-new Inuyasha fic, first one I've written in ... _years_. Guess going back and revising my old fics was good for the writing soul, after all. Ironically, this also has much to do with Inuyasha's rosary. Just ... in an entirely different way._

_Just to warn you, this is _full-out lemon_! Rated XXX! Take the rating seriously, please. Been years since I wrote one of these, too. I'll be posting it up on MediaMiner, as well, since I expect it will probably be reported and removed here eventually. Until then, please enjoy._

* * *

**Bound**

**by Quickening**

She stood frozen while he dozed only a few feet away, sprawled on the mossy ground beneath the overhanging boughs of an ancient willow. He must have taken shelter there to escape the humid, summer heat. The air was cooler under the tree, carried on a playful breeze from the banks of a nearby forest stream. The willow branches rustled softly, dappling his face with sunlight and shadow, and his sword lay at his side, propped against the trunk. To see him so unguarded, he must have really been worn out. They'd been traveling nearly a week, hunting down the few remaining shards, and everyone was exhausted from constant battles. This was the first real break they'd gotten in days, and everyone was taking advantage of it.

Despite Inuyasha's grumbling (although he'd grumbled a lot less than usual), Miroku and Sango had gone ahead to a nearby village. Miroku, because he had sensed yet another "ominous cloud" that begged to be gotten rid of, Sango to make sure a room and meal were the _only_ payments he requested in exchange. Shippou tagged along simply because it was a lot less life-threatening and a lot more entertaining to watch _their_ antics than to risk a grouchy hanyou's wrath with his usual teasing. He was mischievous, but he wasn't _stupid_.

Kagome and Kirara had remained behind, and Kagome spent the time setting up a small camp, since Miroku was just as likely to get himself run out of the village as to acquire a night's lodgings. After she had finished, she left Kirara to doze by the unlit fire pit and took a walk. Mostly so she could find Inuyasha and yell at him for skipping out on chores and making _her_ do all the work.

Well, she'd found him, all right. She'd heard his soft moans and, thinking he had somehow been hurt, had hurried to the tree they were emanating from. Normally, he would have picked up her scent or heard her coming long before she ducked under the thick, low-hanging branches. But he didn't seem to realize she was there, and she supposed he couldn't really be blamed for that, given that all his senses seemed to be focused … elsewhere at the moment.

It took her a second to figure out what he was doing, her gaze drawn to the hand rubbing between his parted legs, over his groin, squeezing and stroking with quite an amount of vigor. Her eyes widened and her breath caught as a slow, burning flush spread across her face, matching the one slashing across his fair cheeks. _I-is he…?_

He released a low growl and shifted, removing his hand from his groin; she had just enough time to take note of the rather large tent gracing the front of his hakama before his fingers wormed beneath the fabric. He grunted, hips thrusting as he began to pump himself enthusiastically.

The flush spread from her face down into her neck and chest, and she clasped her hands to her burning cheeks, peeking between her fingers. _Ohmygosh he _is…_!_

She'd never seen a guy masturbate before. The very thought of it would have normally disgusted her but … but this was _Inuyasha._ She was too fascinated to feel anything like disgust. He was just so … _vulnerable _laying there, his entire body taut with building passion, his panting breath growing heavier and deeper as little growls and moans escaped his parted lips.

_Okay,_ she admitted as her own panting breath grew increasingly unsteady. _Vulnerable, and just … really, really _hot_._ She'd never been so turned-on in her life!

He murmured a little, and she sucked in a sharp breath when her name reached her ears. "K-Kagome. Kagome," he breathed, like a benediction, his voice filled with unfulfilled need. He pumped a little faster, hips thrusting harder. She felt faint. He was … imagining _her_? While doing _that_? His free hand fumbled with the hakama, and she edged closer, wanting to watch his climax, cursing the fabric that still blocked her view.

She shouldn't have moved. Her foot found a twig and, although the resulting crack was faint, it was more than enough for Inuyasha's sharp ears to pick up, instantly snapping him out of his fevered imaginings. His eyes popped open, hand freezing mid-stroke as his horrified gaze settled upon Kagome's flushed form. The fabric he'd been pushing aside was hastily tugged back into place and a billowing sleeve dragged across his lap in a useless attempt to hide the obvious bulge. "Wh-wh-what're you doin' here?" he barked, the embarrassment in his tone softening the harsh words.

"I never meant to interrupt," she said softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as her gaze fell to his lap. That much was true. She really wanted to see him in the afterglow of an orgasm. Her thighs clenched just imagining it. Damn Miroku, he must have rubbed off on her more than she realized. Who knew she was such a shameless voyeur?

"I-I-I can explain," the poor hanyou stuttered.

She smiled a bit. "There's not much _to_ explain, is there? It's pretty obvious what you were doing."

His eyes widened as the flush spread over his face, realizing she'd probably heard … well, pretty much everything. He tensed, ready to bolt, his shame at having been caught in such a disgraceful position urging him to flee. How could he ever face her again after this?

Kagome realized what he was about to do, knew if he left she might never see him again. She doubted his pride would let him return for a good, long time, mission or not. She couldn't let that happen. So, she did the only thing she could think of in that moment. "Osuwari!"

The rosary glowed. The spell took hold, and he was yanked back and slammed into the ground. He lay on his back, stunned, blinking up at the leafy branches swinging overhead. This was new. Normally he ended up leaving a crater with his face. But he'd already been reclined on his back and apparently the spell wasn't fussy about what position he was in when it activated.

He strained to move, with no luck, of course. A quiet step alerted him to her approach, and he snarled, switching his glare to her. "Bitch," he hissed, digging his claws into the dirt. As if he wasn't already humiliated enough!

She ignored him. The look she was giving him made him uneasy, direct and probing. Contemplating. And then she knelt beside him and, to his utter surprise, reached out to undo the knots holding his clothes together. "Wh-wh-what're you _doing_?" he yelped. The answer was fairly obvious when she pushed aside his haori, baring his naked torso to her view. "_Hey!_" he protested, even as his skin quivered when she ran soft, warm hands down his chest, caressed his shivering belly (and _that_ almost made him come in his pants), and clumsily undid the bindings of his hakama. He gaped when she tugged the fabric away, his erection jutting, thick and proud, into the air.

She released a shaky sigh and he felt himself growing even harder under the open admiration in her gaze. "Youkai don't do things by halves, do they?" she murmured, running her fingers gently along the underside of his penis.

"_Hnnngh!_" he moaned, involuntarily thrusting against her hand, and _then_ he realized that the spell had worn off. He tensed, prepared to flee or spring—he didn't know which just yet—but she didn't give him the chance as she whispered the word again, subduing him a second time. "B-bitch," he panted, but didn't have the heart to be really mad when her hand was wrapped so deliciously around his cock, caressing him in long, steady strokes. He growled, longing to thrust but unable to move. It was _torture_.

And then her hand was gone. He blinked dazedly as she sat back and, with one smooth tug, pulled her shirt over her head. He gaped at her, sitting with bared torso save for a tiny, lacy garment that cupped the breasts he'd been fantasizing about for months in a most enticing manner. He growled again, his breath coming in harsh pants when she reached behind her and unhooked the bra, sliding it down her arms and baring herself fully to his view.

His hungry gaze feasted on her freed breasts; round, soft globes tipped with dark peaks that just begged to be tasted. Her nipples tightened, pebbling as if they could feel his intense stare, and he licked his lips unconsciously as he imagined them in his mouth, pressed to his eager tongue. Kagome drew in a long breath, chest rising with the movement, and his eyes snapped to meet hers, filled with the longing of what he wished to do … just as soon as he could _move_ again, damn it! "Wh-what're you … doin'?" he asked again through hissing breaths.

She flushed, looking both uncertain and determined, and moved closer to him, leaning over him until her breasts dangled temptingly above his mouth. "I'm giving you what you want," she whispered. He growled and raised his head, pressing his nose into the soft flesh between them, nuzzling at her skin with soft kisses and gentle licks and nips. Her scent was exquisite, her taste even more so. She gasped and pressed closer, bracing herself with hands on either side of him, and he sucked a rosy nipple between his lips, suckling and teasing with only his teeth and tongue to aid him. She moaned and he could smell her arousal spike. It filled him with immense satisfaction that he could make her feel that way, although it still baffled him as to _why_. He teased until her nipples were dark and swollen from his intense sucking, the fair skin surrounding them bruised from the myriad of playful love bites he'd bestowed. Her breath was harsh in his ears and he could sense her arms trembling as she sought to keep from collapsing atop him. Her desire hung thick and heavy in the air, throwing his mind into a heady daze. When she finally tried to pull away, his arms came up to hold her to him, refusing to relinquish his pleasure.

"Osuwari," she murmured into his ear and his mouth released her breast with a wet pop as his head met the ground for the third time.

"Stop. _Doing._ That," he growled, glaring at her through lust-filled eyes. She smiled faintly as she sat back, then fumbled with the fastening of her skirt. His eyes widened as she hooked her thumbs into the fabric and pulled down. He almost choked when he realized she'd taken off her panties along with it.

She sat completely exposed and his gazed raked over her body, traveling from her kiss-swollen breasts to the smooth expanse of her stomach, tapering to a trim waist and flaring into a pair of feminine hips that he ached to lavish kisses on. His cock twitched at the sight of milk-pale thighs, parted just enough to give him the perfect view of a neat little patch of dark curls and glistening pink flesh. Her inner thighs were wet, and her scent hit him full-on, completely unfettered. It made him want to howl. His patience was at its limit; it felt like he was about to pop! "What're you doin' _now_?" he growled around his clenched teeth when she crawled closer, kneeling at his waist with her dark eyes fixed on his face.

In reply, she took his distended member in both hands, stroking experimentally a few times until he nearly whimpered. His hips jerked; the spell was about to let go. "Osuwari," she whispered and he nearly howled again, glaring half-heartedly. "I'm giving you what _I_ want," she breathed, and promptly slid her parted her lips over his swollen, purple head, sucking him into her mouth.

He couldn't help the long, low whine that escaped as she teased his head in the same manner he'd tormented her breasts, suckling with playful little kisses and nips, tongue probing at and massaging his seeping slit while her soft hands stroked and massaged the rest of him. It was only his indomitable will that kept him from releasing into her mouth, every tendon in his body straining as he sought to control the moans and whimpers escaping his clenched teeth. "K-Kagome," he groaned. "I-I'm gonna—"

She pulled her sucking lips from him and met his burning gaze, her eyes dilated into deep, lust-filled pools. She smiled to see him with sweat-slicked body, panting heavily as he struggled against the force holding him down. She seemed oblivious to her own sweat-slicked, panting state as she swung a leg over his torso, straddling him and leaning to nuzzle her nose to his cheek. "Was that okay?" she whispered, sounding far more uncertain than she looked.

He groaned. _Okay_? Was she _kidding_? Where'd she learn to _do_ something like that? Jealousy flared, fierce and hot. And just who had she done it _with_? He'd have to track the bastard down and kill him, no two ways about _that_.

Kagome frowned, and he realized too late that he'd voiced his thoughts aloud. But instead of getting mad, she merely sighed. "Baka," she murmured affectionately. "There's nobody else. Do you honestly believe I could do something like this with someone I don't really _love_?" His eyes went wide at the whispered confession as she pressed a soft, lingering kiss to his mouth. He pressed back and slipped his tongue between her parted lips. He could taste himself in her mouth and groaned again as she slid back, hands stroking over his shivering torso.

"Lemme up," he pleaded, straining. "Kagome, lemme up. _Please_…"

"Nu-uh," she sighed, and settled herself against him, the entire length of his arousal pressed intimately along the entire length of hers. They both moaned and a massive shudder quivered over Kagome's overheated body. "If I let you go now, you might run away."

He bit out an unsteady laugh, then a gasp when she shifted, her slick passage stroking across his erection. "Trust me," he choked. "Runnin' away is the _last_ thing I'm plannin' to do right now." He bounced a little, testing. "Lemme up."

"No way. I'm not finished yet." She flashed a small, teasing smile, rocking forward to slide along his length, a breathy little moan slipping free. He growled, claws leaving deep gouges in the dirt as she began to rock and slide against him, coating him with her arousal. "N-never done this before," she breathed, eyes slipping closed as her body quivered around and over him. "I heard … its easier this way, the first time."

"Easier for _who_?" he growled, attempting to buck his hips against her. Did she think she was the _only_ one who had never done this before? Her rocking stilled and she raised herself up a little. His cock slipped along her wet passage until it settled against her opening. She took a deep breath, using her hand for guidance as she slowly lowered herself on him.

They both groaned as flesh slicked along flesh, penetrating slowly. She was tight, and he was so thick, and she was forced to stop after a few moments when the stretching became uncomfortable, barely connected to him and breathing heavily as she waited for her body to relax and adjust. "D-don't force yourself," he panted. Her obvious discomfort was making him fast lose the urge. Then she slid down another inch, her walls squeezing him tightly, and his eyes almost crossed as he whimpered. Okay. The urge was back with a vengeance_._

"W-want this," she moaned, forcing herself further. "W-wanted this … for so _long_…" And with a cry she slid the rest of the way down, seating him fully inside her before collapsing against his chest, shivering and gasping. He felt something break, detected the sharp taint of blood, and his arms came up to wrap around her, hands stroking over her trembling back as he murmured comfort into her ear. He didn't dare move, even now that he could. He was terrified of accidentally hurting her.

She finally sat up, and their bodies shifted together, drawing moans from their throats. He bounced a little, pressing into her, and she gasped. "Osuwari!" He cursed, and she giggled, and then he forgave her when she began to move, lifting and settling and lifting again to let him stroke in and out of her in a slow and steady rhythm. Her breaths came in unsteady gasps as she rode him silently, hands braced against him with nails digging into his chest. He grunted and panted, eyes fixed on where they were joined, watching his cock sliding in and out of her slick passage, her breasts bouncing with every movement. It was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen.

Her pace faltered, quickened, and he realized she was nearing the edge. So was he, had been for quite some time, but damned if he'd take his pleasure before her. The spell let go and he lifted his hand, cupping her and digging two fingers into her folds, seeking to help her along. She cried out at the extra stimulation and before she could think to use the word again, he'd smoothly sat up, gripping her hips to force her harder and faster onto him while he thrust beneath her, penetrating even more deeply. The new angle proved too much and her back arched, inner walls convulsing around him she threw back her head and screamed. He pushed her down, clutched her to him, teeth latching onto a breast, and let go, his low, throaty growls resonating into her chest. He pumped hard into her as she milked him, releasing everything he had into her willing body. Her legs wrapped tightly around him as she gyrated, panting and sobbing, until he finished on a low groan and collapsed atop her, shuddering with the aftershocks of his climax.

They lay tangled together for a long, silent time, still joined but too spent to separate. Finally, Inuyasha lifted his head, smirking when he met her dazed, sleepy eyes. Her face was still glowing with the aftermath of their lovemaking, and he smirked with well-earned male pride. "For your first time, that was pretty good," he murmured, nipping at her ear playfully.

She laughed, then froze when he shifted inside her body, cock stirring against her. He shuddered before reluctantly withdrawing, realizing she probably wasn't up for another round of _that_ just yet, even if he definitely was. "I smelled a hot spring around here somewhere," he said, reluctantly climbing to his feet and helping her to hers. "I hear warm water's good for sore muscles."

She replied by slipping her arms around him and hugging his naked body tightly to hers. He groaned as his penis stirred again. "Enough of that, or we ain't goin' anywhere for awhile," he growled, slipping his fingers between her folds to stroke her gently.

"I—_Ah!_—I can always just … use the word," she gasped, eyes closing as he played with her still-throbbing nerves.

"Keh," he snorted.

But she noticed how he didn't actually protest.

* * *

The rest of their party returned several hours later to find Kagome and Inuyasha waiting quietly beneath a large maple, sitting just a little too close, as if the fact that Inuyasha was sitting _under_ the tree instead of _in_ it wasn't already strange enough. Miroku was sure he'd seen the hanyou subtly extract his hand from Kagome's grip, looking into the branches with an expression that bordered on … innocent?

Yes. Innocence. The kind that suggested he'd been up to something and was trying very hard to hide it. Kagome was mimicking the expression to a lesser degree, which was even more odd because subterfuge was completely unlike her. But they weren't fooling anyone. Miroku knew that look too well; he was a master of it, after all.

"Sorry we were gone so long," Sango told them. "Turns out, there actually _was_ an ominous cloud hovering over the village. Took us awhile to slay the youkai, but we got a pair of nice rooms and a meal for our troubles."

"That's great! It's been _sooo long_ since we had an actual bed to sleep in!" Kagome chirped with an enthusiasm that bordered on manic. Sango blinked at her, finally picking up on the oddness of the situation. She exchanged a puzzled glance with her fiancé, who merely shrugged. His eyes held that wicked sparkle again. The one that told her he was thinking something hentai. Her eyes widened, and she glanced back at the pair under the tree, then snorted and shook her head. _Those_ two? _Together?_ No way. She'd expect Naraku to come crashing out of the trees dressed like a Geisha and do a strip-tease for them before she'd believe Inuyasha would actually put the moves on Kagome!

She never considered that it might've been the other way _around._ This _was_ Kagome, after all.

Then Shippou trotted forward, little fists planting on his hips as he sniffed the air, nose wrinkling with disapproval. "You guys _smell _funny," he announced, with all the grace and subtlety of a rutting bull. "What were you two doing when we were gone?"

Sango turned beet-red, jaw gaping as the words hit home. Miroku smothered a sudden fit of coughing with his fist, attempting to hide his amusement and failing miserably. Kagome blanched before turning a shade of red to rival Sango's. And Inuyasha…

Inuyasha just looked quietly smug, his innocent expression dropping into one of slow and lazy contentment. The satisfied grin that stretched across his face was eerily reminiscent of the Grinch who'd stolen Christmas, as he leaned closer to Kagome and nuzzled his nose unashamedly into her hair. Now that he had full and open permission to touch her, he intended to utilize every moment of it, no matter who was watching. He'd already wasted too much time pretending. It was amazing how saving his pride suddenly felt so unimportant, now that he could freely love her.

Of course, Kagome didn't seem to share his thoughts, if the way she was attempting to bury herself into his armpit was any indication. He chuckled and rested a hand on her head, patting it reassuringly. "What're you so embarrassed about?" he teased.

Her head snapped up and she glared at him. "As if _you're_ one to talk," she hissed. "They'll be teasing us for _weeks_, you know."

"Yeah, so? What we do and when we do it ain't any of their business," he snorted. "They can camp somewhere else if they don't like it. Better for _us_, anyhow. I'd rather be alone with you."

Sango squeaked and Miroku coughed out another laugh. "Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed. "Stop saying stuff like that!" When he merely smirked, she warned, "I'll say the word if you don't shut up!"

The smirk spread into a slow, evil grin and he leaned closer until their noses touched. "Really? That could be … interesting." Her eyes widened as he chuckled wickedly. "But this time, _I'm_ the one on top."

Miroku's laughter choked off. There was a marked silence, and then there was a sudden flurry of activity as belongings were hastily gathered, excuses were mumbled, and the watching trio beat a hasty retreat back to their waiting lodgings, kicking up trails of dust in their wake. There would be time enough for grilling. _Later_. Kirara blinked an eye open, gave a little _meep_ and trotted after them. She really didn't understand what all the fuss was about, being, after all, merely a cat.

"Alone at last."

Inuyasha turned back to Kagome, his lidded gaze dark and intense. The nervous anticipation in _hers_ made his blood race. His cock twitched, already hard and straining as he loomed over her, shedding clothes and parting her legs to slide into her waiting body. And just as he entered her, she whispered one word.

"Osuwari."

The spell took hold, slamming him atop her with a force that knocked the breath out of both of them, his first thrust so deep he felt sure he'd just touched her spine. She moaned and laughed at the same time. "N-never knew it was so … powerful," she gasped into his ear, her throaty chuckles sending shudders of hot arousal over his body. He nearly came then and there when she dug her nails into his ass.

"You little tease!" The magic released him and he growled and withdrew just enough so he could flip her over and take her hard from behind. Who cared if she was still sore? He'd make it up to her later. _Much_ later. But, "Osuwari," she said again before he got the chance, and he saw the laughter dancing in her eyes before his face kissed the ground, pinning her beneath him.

When he could lift his head he shot her a glare, worried that he'd hurt her. "_You_," he growled, but was silenced by her lips pressing to his, and one hand reaching between his legs to cup his sac, fondling and caressing until his eyes almost crossed. "_You_ wanted to be on top," she teased, nipping his ear playfully.

And as her clenching walls squeezed his shaft in rhythm with her fingers squeezing his balls, he decided that he could really learn to _like_ that damned spell.

* * *

_Soooo, yeah, Kagome is way out of character, but given this fic takes place closer to the end of the series, after Kikyou is gone for good, I like to think she's gotten a lot bolder in her affections. And catching the guy she's in love with jacking off while muttering her name is probably enough to blow any self-doubt she might still have clean out of the water._

_And besides, having Inuyasha lying prone at her feet and completely at her mercy? Who _wouldn't_ be turned on by that? ^_~_


End file.
